


Bright Eyes

by bluebottle762



Series: Not All Are Born [2]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Mutants, M/M, Mutant Powers, Porn with Feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-28
Updated: 2015-06-28
Packaged: 2018-04-06 13:31:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,604
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4223541
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bluebottle762/pseuds/bluebottle762
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>His lack of control was a mixed blessing. When angry or agitated, glowing extremities was something of a giveaway, and given the amount of anti-mutant feeling in the area, as well as an abundance of racism and homophobia, it could, and often had proved a problem. But like this, alone and coaxed into being between the two of them, it was nothing short of breath taking.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bright Eyes

**Author's Note:**

> I need to stop writing sad Levifar for this au and just get on with the main body of the beast... But I have a problem and no chill when it comes to this ship. And no, Erwin isn't the bad guy. Repeat, Erwin is not a bad guy.

The movement of his hips was languid, a slow, heavy drag that left fizzling sparks of soft, numbing pleasure in its wake. Making love like this, it had always put him in mind of that first breath of cold night air after stepping out of a hot, crowded place in the winter; a soothing chill thrown into sharp contrast against an uncomfortable heat.

Farlan always put him in mind of winter. The chill of his fingertips, the way smoke tumbled from his lips as he smoked, his washed out complexion, the muted, bittersweet emotion etched into every line of him. Slow, cold and graceful. A soft smile against the cutting grey light of an overcast sky; a promise of rain. Crumpled receipt paper on the ring marked kitchen table top. Their life in still motion, captured in careful greyscale and breathed out on a sigh of silence.

“Levi…” His name left his throat on a groan, low and breathy, his voice slack and gravely from disuse and laboured breathing. Beneath him, Levi sighed and arched as much as he was able, pinned as he was by Farlan’s shifting weight on top of him. Baring his neck in the process, he pushed his head back into the pillow, eyelids slipping closed as his lips parted around a sound that never quite formed, his hair falling away from his face as his eyebrows drew together. Above him, Farlan managed a sound that could almost have been a laugh. “You have such a perfect O-face, you know that?” Letting himself drop back down into the mattress, a soft grunt escaped him and he cracked open an eyelid to look up at Farlan.

“You’re over eager like always. Not there yet.”  Opening his eyes properly, he blinked up at him, taking in every soft stretch and line of the smile he’d tasked himself to memorise.

“Mm, I can tell. But whatever face it is, it’s nice.” Shifting himself up on the bed and readjusting the angle of their hips, Farlan rumbled out a soft curse as Levi lazily hooked a leg over his own. Situated, he pressed a kiss to the underside of Levi’s jaw, humming as he did so. “Really fucking nice.”

Not feeling the need to retort, Levi sighed and let his eyes close again, simply letting it all wash over him in waves. It didn’t take long for Farlan to pick up a steady, rolling rhythm of long, lazy thrusts that rubbed them together perfectly. Sluggishly, Levi searched for his hand in the sheets, still not wanting to open his eyes just yet. They met halfway, fingers fumbling to tangle together correctly like clumsy teenagers. He supposed that technically they were still clumsy teenagers, only nineteen and already so disenfranchised with the world.

He knew by the cold heat in Farlan’s fingers that he was close to finishing, although his rhythm was still controlled and even. Opening his eyes again, he sighed deeply, shifting his hips up against Farlan’s unexpectedly and eliciting a low moan from him for his trouble. Farlan close to orgasm was a beautiful thing, and he’d always felt privileged to see it. First twitching his fingers to check his arm hadn’t gone to sleep, Levi raised his free hand to rub blunt nails across the back of Farlan’s neck, an intimate little behaviour he’d picked up long before they’d ever shared this kind of pleasure. Propping himself up, Farlan caught Levi’s eye and smiled, breathing a little ragged and his silver starlight already creeping up past his elbows.

His lack of control was a mixed blessing. When angry or agitated, glowing extremities was something of a giveaway, and given the amount of anti-mutant feeling in the area, as well as an abundance of racism and homophobia, it could, and often had proved a problem. But like this, alone and coaxed into being between the two of them, it was nothing short of breath taking. He’d always felt safe with that starlight. Safe and calm, cradled in the only warmth to be found in the small hours of those months they hadn’t been able to afford much more than a meager weeks’ worth of cold canned dinners; opened with Farlan’s old knife and eaten in the dark with plastic spoons taken from the nearby diner, huddled up on a park bench where they’d hopefully stay the night. Never again.

“Levi… Mind in the moment-” He was cut off as Levi rolled his hips up again, squeezing Farlan close simultaneously with the leg he still had wrapped around him. “Fuck, okay you’re in the moment. Oh... _Jesus Christ_.”

His back and shoulders now entirely mapped out in glimmering silver, Levi reached between them to take things up a notch, smoothly fitting both cocks into his hand and stroking out a practiced rhythm.  He could feel his own orgasm building low in his pelvis, coiling ever tighter with every shift of that dazzling, pickling heat against his skin. Above him, Farlan was lost in an unending muttered mantra of “Come on, come on, come on.” Egging on his orgasm, and moaning every so often as Levi’s thumb passed over a particularly sensitive area.

Slightly hazy from the building heat and the sensations that were causing his thighs to shake, Levi watched as the silver crept through Farlan’s hair, starting from the nape and working forward. He’d always thought that if he’d ever been religiously inclined, sex with Farlan may have convinced him that angels existed. And then all at once, every trace of pale flesh was gone, replaced instead by the ensorcelling glow of nebula skin, other worldly and distant, so captivating it was difficult to believe he was solid, rather than a creature of light and heat and pleasure. Open eyes full of shifting grey galaxies looked down on him, and to Levi the moment seemed to spin out into some undefined space, where time was optional and the world was two bodies wrapped in an embrace of slow burning heat. Farlan’s lips parted, and he made a solitary soft noise, before he was toppled over the edge, and all at once his starlight left him, falling around Levi like weightless water, insubstantial and yet ubiquitous all at once, and it was only then that Levi found his release.

As the gentle glow dissipated with the last of it, Farlan himself finally gave in, dropping on top of Levi before rolling over onto his side, dragging his smaller partner with him, still out of breath and somewhat giddy.

“Hey.” Nuzzling his nose against Levi’s ear, he could have felt the smile in his lips if he hadn’t heard it first.

“Hey…” He felt contented, albeit tired, but Farlan’s lovingly affectionate touches were welcomed, even as his smile began to infect him.

“Do you want a smoke?” Levi’s eyelids felt far too heavy, and he let them slide shut without much fight.

“Mm… In a minute. What time is it?” As Farlan moved away from him to check the battered up alarm clock on the night stand, Levi felt himself subconsciously chasing after him.

“Six. But it’s Thursday.” Levi grunted in response, rolling over to show his disgust, which only prompted an amused hum from Farlan.

“I hate this job. It’s so fucking mind numbing, I can feel my will to live being sucked away from me within twenty shitty feet of the building.”

“When do you get off?”

“I just did.” Levi allowed himself a soft smile hidden against the pillow as Farlan snorted in amusement behind him, unmistakeably going through the morning routine of lighting up for a lung full of cheap mortality and false advertising.  Life still wasn’t easy, but it was a hell of a lot better than what they’d had. He had a shitty job and a matching shitty apartment in the ass end of town, where motivation went to overdose. Living with the constant threat of hate and violence was nothing new, and at least here it was escapable.

No, not great, but manageable. Him and Farlan, they managed. Deep down he knew that no matter what, they would always manage.

Just the two of them.

 

* * *

 

“What was his name? You never talk about him, Levi.” Golden wings rested uncomfortably against the stiff chair back, forcing their owner to sit straight at all times. Frowning, he refused to make eye contact, hating how pervasive the ice cold gaze could be. He always felt judged when Erwin looked at him. Shifting on the bed, he ducked his head, letting his bangs fall into his face in an attempt to hide his eyes from his stoic watcher. His fist clenched on top of the sheets by his thigh.

Erwin readjusted himself in his chair, sighing through his nose with discomfort, but never once taking his eyes off Levi. “You can tell me.”

“No.” It came out more abrupt than he’d intended, but he didn’t back down or try to correct his tone. “You never earned that. You know him as an old wallet, a match book and a knife. You didn’t know him. I want it that way.” There was a short stretch of tense silence where neither of them moved. Erwin gave out first.

“I won’t push you.” Standing up, he stretched his wings as best he could in the enclosed space, looking out the window through the intertwining rivulets of rain to the massing grey sky beyond. “But I do think you should talk about it to someone.”

Closing his eyes, he forced down the retort, and behind it the emotional outburst he’d never let happen.

“I’ll manage.”


End file.
